


Cold Hands Warm Hearts

by larry_as_fuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_as_fuck/pseuds/larry_as_fuck
Summary: Merlin was a runaway who Arthur took in after he found him on his porch and decided he needed help. A year later, they celebrate their first Christmas as a couple, and offered to cook their friends Christmas dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: I combined two prompts to kinda tell a story and I hope you guys liked it. I also wanted to thank the people behind this fest, I really had fun making these. Happy holidays!
> 
> Original prompts: Arthur/Merlin  
> \- Merlin is a ran away, that ends up choosing Arthur's porch as a spot for to shelter from the New Years's Eve weather. Arthur, getting home late hides him and decides he needs to help.  
> -It's their first Christmas after moving in together, in a moment of madness they offer to cook Christmas dinner for all of their friends.

[](http://uploads.im/BfZIF.jpg)

[](http://uploads.im/ugtes.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art at shanelleo.tumblr.com :>


End file.
